


A Feeling I Never Knew Existed

by weeabooty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, Human Makoto, M/M, Soulmate AU, all the aus bc i am trash, basically you can't see the color of your soulmates eyes at all until you see them, i accidentally posted this as complete whoops, kisumi will make an appearance at some point but idk where, mainly makoharu all the other relationships are in the background, merharu, mermaid au, my attempt at two aus at once oh god let's see how this turns out, with maybe some minor inconveniences thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto nearly drowns but gets saved by a... something-eyed merman. He's not quite sure what his eye color is, but he's sure it's the most beautiful color he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4 am and i decided it's the perfect time to start contributing to this fandom (soulmate part based off [this post](http://alecdoesnotmakepie.tumblr.com/post/122116652798/groanlester-au-where-you-have-a-stripe-of-your))

Haruka was doing his favorite thing in the world: swimming.

 

Luckily, it's also something he gets to enjoy often because he's a mermaid.

 

Well, merman.

 

All was going well until he looked towards the night sky.

 

There was a figure above him, near the surface of the water. It wasn't anything new, but Haruka felt unusually drawn to this shadow. Like his eyeline was  glued to it, he couldn't look away.

Then it seemed to start getting closer. Haruka thought it was just a trick of his eyes for a second, but he realized he could see that the figure's legs had a black and grey covering and knew how far under it had to be.

 

Haruka wasn't particularly scared or interested by humans, like some merfolk. They left him alone and he could swim, so it was fine. He didn't wish to befriend them, but he didn't want to see them die either. He did know humans couldn't breathe water. They didn't have gills along with their lungs (Haruka silently thanks his best friend Rin for that knowledge) and this human was going to run out of air fast if he didn't do something to help. He swam as fast as he could towards the human and looked at it's face. It was quite pretty, Haruka thought, although it's eyes were closed. Noticing his lips were starting to turn blue, he quickly hooked his arms under it's shoulders. He swims up, then towards the nearest strip of land he knows of once he breaks surface.

 

He drags the human onto the sand with more than a little effort. It was raining, but the rock above the sand protected them. It was like an above-water cave, the rock hollowing out into a curved, dark, space farther in. The outside was within view of the main beach, but a little ways off.

 

Haruka took the chance to look at the human closer. It's hair was brown, and it didn't have a covering on it's top half like many humans wear. This human looked like a male, if what Rin pointed out and described as male was accurate. Haruka touched his lips that were slowly regaining their pink hue.  Then he touched cheeks, eyelids, and finally pushed the human's hair off his forehead. It was soft, despite being wet. Haruka wondered if there was anything as soft.

The human's eyes started fluttering. Then, he blinked. He leaned to the side and coughed up some water before looking back to Haruka. Blue met… Well, Haruka didn't have a name for the human's eye color. His eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

 

The human gasped.

 

Haruka pulled away hastily and fell backwards, catching himself on his hands. The human pushed himself up on his arm, tilting his head, furrowing his brows.

 

"What are you?" He asked in a soft voice.

 

Haruka didn't reply.

 

"M-My name's Makoto. Makoto Tachibana. Do you have a name?" The human, Makoto, couldn't seem to stop staring at Haruka.

 

"Haru." He said.

 

Makoto lit up in a smile and Haruka couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing in the ocean or on land.

 

"H-Hi, Haru." Makoto tried to get up on his knees but faltered, still weak from nearly drowning.

Haruka rushed to help him sit up.

 

"Ah, thank you, Haru." He said, smiling again. Haruka just nodded and sat back again.

 

"S-So, ah. All this time, I've thought the sky was grey, but now that I've seen your eyes it looks different. So I-I guess this means. . ." He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

 

"We're soulmates?" Haruka finished.

 

"Um, y-yeah." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh! Thank you, for saving me, by the way." Again, Haru just nodded.

 

“So, um, where do we go from here?” Makoto asked. Haruka shrugged.

 

Makoto bit his lip. Haruka had some idle thought about how he’d like to bite it for him.

 

“O-Ok. Um, I can come back tomorrow?” He said in an amused tone before flopping back down onto the sand and laughing. “I’m sorry, this situation is just so weird, I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.

 

Haruka shrugged again. He didn’t feel like they were supposed to do anything. He should just be free and do whatever feels right. And he said so.

 

Which only made Makoto laugh harder. Not that Haruka was complaining, Makoto’s laughter was one of the most gorgeous sounds he’s ever heard.

 

“I’m not sure why but that strikes me as such a you thing to say.” He sighed, closing his eyes and pushing his head back into the sand. “Well, I _feel_ like I want to get to know you, Haru.

Would that be ok?” He tilted his head towards the merman, opening his eyes half-way. Haruka was glad, because he could see that gorgeous color again. He nodded.

 

“Good, that makes me happy.” That smile again. Haruka hadn’t even known him for ten minutes and thought this man would kill him by looks alone.

 

***

 

Makoto got home safely, after talking to Haru until almost midnight. He learned Haru’s favorite thing was swimming, and how he felt lucky he could do it all the time. He also learned he had a best friend named Rin who already had a soulmate, who Haru didn’t like very much. Haru asked about his life, too, and Makoto told him about his siblings and parents, about his two best friends who always teased him for being the third wheel because they were together. They talked about food and family and games and friends until Makoto could barely hold his eyes open. When he realized how late it was he reluctantly told Haru his family would worry sick if he didn’t get home soon and promised to meet at the beach the next afternoon. Haru didn’t look happy but let him go.

 

He tried to open the front door as quietly as possible, but his mother was waiting for him.

 

“And just where have you been, Makoto?” She asked, Makoto jump.

 

“Um, swimming?” He tried.

 

“Makoto, it is 1 AM. And raining. Why were you swimming.” She said, not making it sound like a question.

 

“I was out on a run and then took a break on the beach. I remembered my jammers were in my bag so I went for a swim, but once it started raining I sat under a rock and waited for it to let up some.” He half-lied, looking at the ground. Mrs. Tachibana looks suspicious for a moment before sighing and giving him a small smile.

 

“Just call next time you’re late getting home, especially in this kind of weather. We got worried.”

 

“I forgot my phone, sorry. And wait-you aren’t mad? It’s a school night.” He reminded her, sounding confused. She chuckled.

 

“I know, and it better not happen again, but you’re a teenager, Makoto, it’s okay if you break curfew once or twice.” She giggled.

 

“Oh. Thank you. Goodnight.” He smiled, as she started walking up the stairs. Then he seemed to think about something.”One more thing, before you go to bed? Um, what color is that?” He asked shyly, pointing to a vase a shade similar to Haru’s eyes.

 

“Hm? Oh, that’s blue, honey. Why do you ask?” She answered curiously.

 

Makoto smiled again. _Blue_ , he thought, _what a perfect color_. “No reason. Sleep well.” He said, not looking from the vase.

 

For some reason, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even as he went to sleep and dreamed of endless blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue how long this will be but it shouldn't be super-long. i hope you all enjoyed and it wasn't too ooc or awkwardly written!! my tumblr is tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com so come yell at me there if i take too long putting up a chapter or something 
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks/tumblr messages/literally eVERYTHING will make me squeal like a child finally receiving the pony they've always wanted in addition to me loving you forever and ever and ever and ever
> 
> (EDIT: i made a playlist for this fic!!! it's more like 'inspired' by it than to actually go along but it's just a bunch of fluffy love songs you can listen to it [right here](http://8tracks.com/kittykate928/a-feeling-i-never-knew-existed))


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru get's Nagisa's approval and Rin is both a hopeless romantic and an overprotective best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i edited the first chapter just a little to make it line up better with this one)

“Haru? What’s up with you? You seem less annoyed by everything that isn’t water than usual.” Rin asked as they were hunting. Haruka shrugged. He wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to tell anyone about Maktoto yet, especially Rin. Fiding your soulmate is a good thing, but Makoto was human. Even with Rin’s fascination with the species Haruka doubted he’d like hearing his best friend was destined to be with one. Sure, Haruka didn’t particularly like Yamazaki but at least Rin’s mate was mer.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Rin questioned, raising a red eyebrow. Haruka looked away.

 

“C’mon, you can tell me Haru.” Rin bumped his side.

Instead of answering, Haruka asked “What color is seaweed?”

 

“What? It’s green, but why would you want to know, it’s grey to yo-” He started to reply before suddenly realizing something, abruptly stopping.. “No way. Bullshark, you found your soulmate!” A grin stretched out over his face. Haruka just looked to the side, face slowly turning the shade of Rin’s scales.

 

“So, who are they? Their eyes are green, huh? What color is their tail? Tell me everything.” Rin prodded, knocking shoulders with Haruka. Haruka didn’t know how to answer the last question.

 

“His name is Makoto.” Haruka said finally.

 

“Hm, okay. Tell me more! I told you everything about when I met Sou.” Haruka remembered that mostly-one-sided conversation. Rin wasn’t able to hide his inner hopeless romantic when it came to Yamazaki and spent nearly a whole night doing nothing but describing him to Haruka.

 

“We met while I was swimming last night.” Haruka let out.

 

Rin snorted. “Makes sense. You probably paid more attention to the new colors in the water than than him, poor guy.” Haruka shot him a glare. Rin held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Wow, touchy already. But seriously, you’re telling me next to nothing.”

 

Haruka huffed. Makoto is his, why should he have to tell Rin about him? He decided swimming is a better use of his time and swims ahead, ignoring Rin’s indignant “Hey!”

 

***

 

Makoto stared out the window that faced the blue ocean, excited to see the color, even more excited to know the merman it belonged to.

 

“Mako-chan!! Hey, earth to Mako-chan!” a voice called, snapping him out of his Haru-centric daydream.

 

“Wha? Oh, sorry, I got lost in thought.” He said, starting to flush.

 

“Mako-chan you’re blushing! What’s going on that you’re not telling me?” Nagisa asked eagerly.

 

“N-Nothing! Nothing’s going on! A-At all!” Makoto was quick to reply. “We s-should head to lunch, right? Rei’s waiting for us.” Nagisa didn’t look convinced, but let it slide for now, twisting his lips to the side before bounding out of the room. Makoto was thankful for the few moments alone to try to stomp out the red on his cheeks before he had to go to the roof.

 

When he got there Nagisa was tugging on Rei’s arm and begging to have a bite of his food. Rei acted like he was annoyed but Makoto caught the hint of a smile he wore as his head was turned.

 

“Hey, guys.” Makoto greeted as he sat down next to his friends.

Before Rei could say a word back, Nagisa asked thoughtfully, “Mako-chan, the pool looks rather blue today, don’t you think?” Rei looked at him with raised eyebrows in a look to say are you crazy, but directed it at Makoto when the oldest replied “Oh, yeah I think our hard work really payed off. It looks bluer than ever!” without thinking.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he realized what he said.

 

“I knew it! Mako-chan’s met his soulmate!” Nagisa shouted, while Rei just looked confused and Makoto looked mortified.

 

“Um, well, yes-” Makoto started, only to be cut off by the restless blond.

 

“Who is she? He? Do they go here? How old are they? Their eyes are blue, right? When did you meet them? How did you meet them?” He fired off questions too quick to be answered.

 

Makoto chuckled a bit. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you calm down.”

 

“His name is Haru, I met him out on a run last night.” Not entirely true but close enough.

 

“What’s he like? When can we meet him?” Nagisa asked. “We should set up to meet after school! We need to meet him as soon as possible to make sure he’s good enough for our Mako-chan.”

 

“Yes, it’d be a good idea to meet him as soon as possible, so we can gauge how well we’ll all get along.” Rei said, pushing up his glasses to hide his excitement.

 

“Uhm… I’m not sure if today’s a good day…” His voice tapered off.

 

“Hm? Why not? He has to live near here if you met while out on a run! You should call him after school to see where we should meet! You have his phone number, right?” Makoto just couldn’t say no, Nagisa and Rei were much too excited to meet Haru.

 

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask him to meet us at the beach after school.” He reluctantly agreed.

 

He gave a small smile at the cheers that idea got.

 

***

 

“You never told me more about your mate earlier. Tell me.” Rin demanded, looking at Haruka upside-down from where he floated.

 

They were in Haruka’s house, Haruka preparing the fish they caught for dinner and Rin just lounging.

“Why do you need to know?” Haruka asked huffily.

 

“Um, because I’m your best friend and he’s your mate? Plus I should know the facts before meeting him, right?” Haruka stopped dead at that.

 

“Who says you’re meeting him?” He knows he’s being ridiculous but he hadn’t thought of when Rin met Makoto.

 

“What- Haru what do you- Haru. What the fuck is going on.” Rin hissed, twisting upright.

 

“Nothing. None of your business.” Haruka retorted.

 

“Are you kidding m- Of course it’s my business, you’re my best friend! Now what’s so bad about him that you can’t tell me? Is he a criminal? Does he not like the water as much as you?” He smirked, then became serious. “Haru, did he try to hurt you?”

 

“No, of course not.”  Haruka sighed. “He’s human.”

 

“Oh. Wow. Didn’t see that one coming.” Rin swallowed.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, even if he’s a human, this guy’s your soulmate, right? I’ve still gotta meet him.” Rin smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

 

“You-You aren’t upset?” Haruka asked.

 

“Nah. I know you wouldn’t stick around if it wasn’t worth it. Plus, I can just flash my teeth at him if he tries something.” He snorted, slinging an arm around Haruka’s shoulders.

 

“They are pretty horrific.” Haruka deadpanned, going back to the fish, ignoring Rin’s second offended shout of the day. The corners of his mouth lift up and and he smiles slightly. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course, Haru.” Rin replied, taking his arm off Haruka’s shoulder and giving him a light punch.

 

***

 

Haruka was bored. And impatient. He wished Makoto would show up already.

 

“Wanna play I Spy or something?” Rin suggested jokingly. Haruka glared at him until they heard someone’s voice on the beach, calling Haurka. He swam to the shore right away.

 

“Haru. I thought you didn’t show up for a second.” Makoto smiled.

“Makoto.” Haruka said simply, before Makoto seemed to remember something.

 

“Ah, I brought a few of my friends to meet you, but I completely understand if you don’t want to! I haven’t told them anything about… you know, but they guessed I met my soulmate and wanted to meet you. But you probably don’t want any more humans knowing, I’ll go tell them you said n-”

 

“Makoto. It’s ok, I want to meet your friends. I brought my friend, Rin too.” Haruka cut him off.

 

“I-oh. Okay.” Makoto grinned. “I’ll go tell them.”

 

While Makoto went to bring his friends Haruka dived back under the waves.

 

“You’re even more smitten than I thought.” Rin said teasingly as soon as Haruka was underwater.

 

“Shut up. Makoto will be right back. Come on.” Haruka told him, motioning for Rin to join him on the sand.

 

“I can’t wait to meet Haru-chan! Is he tall? What color hair does he have? Why did he want to meet over by this cave?” A very energetic voice bleed over to their part of the beach. Haruka wrinkles his nose in distaste of the nickname.

 

“Nagisa-kun, I believe you’ll find all of that out when we see him.” Another voice ooints out. _They must be the Nagisa and Rei Makoto told me about last night._ Haruka thought.

 

“Guys don’t embarrass me! Okay, he’s right over here.” Makoto said as the trio came into view of the two mermen.

 

A chorus of gasps and the waves hitting the shore are all that could be heard for a few moments.

 

“NO WAY HARU-CHAN’S A MERMAID?!? Why didn’t you tell us?! That’s amazing, Mako-chan!!” The blond boy shouted. Then he tilted his head. “Wait, which one is Haru-chan?”

 

“Me.” Is all Haruka said.

 

“WOW HARU-CHAN IS SO PRETTY! Your tail is so cool, is this your friend?” Nagisa, Haruka assumed, bounced over to Haruka and Rin, asking questions the whole time. Makoto followed him, all his scolds falling on deaf ears. The blue-haired boy behind them (who Haruka could only assume to be Rei) shyly followed.

 

Haruka thought Rin was being unusually quiet during all of this, so he looked over to him. Rin was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Haruka shrugged.

 

“Um, sorry about them Haru.” Makoto apologized once Nagisa stopped asking questions. Then his eyes widened like he forgot something. “Oh! This is Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryuugazaki.” He introduced, gesturing to each.

 

“Haruka Nanase.” Haruka nodded at them both.

 

“Rin Matsuoka, Haru’s best friend.” Rin held a hand out to Makoto.

 

“Makoto Tachibana. It’s really nice to meet you.” He said, taking Rin’s hand and beamed. Nagisa immediately started attacking Rin with questions once he let go of Makoto’s hand.

 

“Your tail is very beautiful, Haruka-san.” Rei complimented.

 

Haruka looked at the ground and mumbled “Thanks.” Makoto giggled.

 

“Haru-chan’s cute.” was his explanation when Haruka looked at him questioningly.

 

“Drop the -chan.” Haruka huffed but Makoto just smiled wider.

 

***

 

They ended up talking until the sun was almost out of the sky, Rei and Nagisa leaving with promises to visit soon and Makoto with a kiss on the cheek from Haruka.

 

“I like him.” Rin said out-of-the-blue on the swim back home. “There are definitely worse people to have a soulmate.”

 

“Yeah, like you.” Haruka ignored Rin’s third outraged shout, this time tinted with laughter and let a small smile creep onto his own lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rinharu friendship is my favorite thing in the world if you couldn't tell
> 
> my tumblr is tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com i'm always on it seriously someone help me get off that godforsaken site
> 
> comments and kudos make me feel like i'm not just screaming into the void and all warm and fuzzy on the inside so maybe do one of those if you liked it? idk it's up to you just know that ily for just reading this thing


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wakes up in the middle of the night, Makoto and Haru miss each other, and Rin is a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is so late i had a little bit of writers block but now i'm over it and can't shut up

Cold. Everything's too cold. Why isn't his body temperature regulating? Why is everything dark? Why can't he swim away? He's one of the fastest merfolk in the ocean, _why can't he swim?!_

Haruka startled awake with a rush of water into his gills. He hadn't had a nightmare of the day he lost his grandmother in a while, so he was a bit jarred. When his mind and heart stopped racing he thought about swimming over to Rin's. But he and Yamazaki were probably asleep (or caught up in certain activities Haruka did not want to think about) and Rin wasn't the one who he wanted to see anyways. For the first time in his life he didn't want his grandmother or swimming to calm down, he wanted Makoto. 

The distance and environmental challenges between him and Makoto were a pain in the tailfin. He hadn't seen Makoto for a few days, the last time they met Makoto explained about human exams and how he wouldn't be able to come to see Haruka as often because of them. Haruka wanted, no, he _needed_ Makoto but he didn't have human gadgets, he couldn't just call him. Nor did he have legs, so he couldn't walk over to his mate's house. Not that he know where Makoto lived.

He sighed, curling up on his side in the oversized shell and watched the particles in the water. He'd already given up on going back to sleep, if he did he'd just continue the nightmare where it left off. Turning onto his back, he waved his hand through the water, watched the water part for it, felt the resistance before it did. He thought of green eyes and kind smiles, wishing he could see them for real. 

Then he remembered something. Tales of mers trading their tails for legs to be with human mates his grandmother would tell him. But... _how?_ Until he met Makoto he thought mers and humans being soulmates was a myth, a legend made up for star-crossed love stories. Where would he find out how to grow legs? Could he get his tail back later on if he did? If he couldn't, would he even want legs? The thought of losing his tail made him cringe. He supposed he could learn to swim with legs, but it wouldn't be the same. The ocean had always been his home, but now he was starting to think Makoto was taking its place.

Rin was the one who was fascinated with humans, how was _Haruka_ supposed to figure out how to become one? Wait. Rin. He could ask Rin about it! It was late so he couldn’t go over tonight without Rin yelling at him, but tomorrow he could ask.

He fell asleep without realizing it, head filled with things Makoto and him could do once he had legs.

The nightmare was forgotten.

***

The next morning, Haru headed out on his way to Rin’s place.  
“What do you want?” Was Rin’s immediate reaction to seeing Haru at his house so early. 

“I… need help with something.” Haruka answered.

***

Makoto flopped face-first onto his bed. Finals week had just ended, and he had been swamped with studying. His head hurt, he was exhausted, and most of all he missed Haru like crazy. The lack of ways to communicate with Haru was a problem. He debated going down to their part of the beach, but the odds Haru was there waiting for him were slim to none. 

He checked his phone but Nagisa and Rei were on a vacation with Rei’s family, so neither of them had texted or called. 

There wasn’t any video games he was itching to play, no movies he couldn’t wait to see, he was bored out of his head. 

He grabbed his laptop and sat up against his headboard, looking to pass the time online. 

But, of course, his mind drifted to Haru as it had so often lately. This time, he started thinking about their situation. 

Had something like this happened before? A mermaid and a human? It seemed like the thing of fairytales his mother would read to him before bed. Have other people had mer soulmates?

He searches “mermaid” just to see what comes up. On of the first results was an article from a local news website, posted a few years before.

_Many are in disbelief that mer people may be hiding right here in Iwatobi. For years, scientists have believed the cause of the waves that wrecked multiple fishing boats and ships to be a mystery. Now, they are looking into the possibility a sort of humanoid fish could have started the giant a  
nd seemingly random swells. _

_Some have even reported meeting these mer-beings, one or two claiming having one as a soulmate._

_We do not have much further information on the subject but will keep Iwatobi updated on these creatures that may or may not be under the waves, and what that could mean to us as a town._

Obviously it wasn’t common, but at least there were a few people who said their soulmates were fish. So if they got past the distance and species barrier, then so could he and Haru. 

He shut the lid of his laptop and flopped onto his back. Hopefully he could see Haru soon and they would figure this out. 

***

“Why would you think I know?” Rin asked as soon as Haruka told him what he wanted.

“Because you have that weird obsession with humans.” Haruka responded, deadpan.

“It’s not an _obsession_ , I just find them interesting. That’s all,” Rin looked down and picked at his nails. “Besides, compared to you and water mine is normal. I mean we literally live in water, Haru.”

“Whatever. You know the most about humans so I’m asking you.” Haruka shrugged.

Rin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You won’t leave me alone until I say yes, huh? Fine, I’ll help you. You’re lucky I’m an amazing friend.” 

“Thank you, Rin.” Haruka smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah. But listen, this is all because you of all mer could definitely use some time out of the water.” Rin said, but grinned and pulled Haruka in for a one-armed hug nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what exactly happened the day haru's grandmother died? why is rin so fascinated by humans?? will i ever update consistently??? 
> 
> these questions may or may not be answered next chapter so stay tuned
> 
> come scream at me for procrastinating here tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto and Haru are reunited, Haru has some new parts, and Makoto is jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up three years late with starbucks*

“And you’re sure this will work?” Haruka asked for the third time since Rin started explaining the process of gaining legs to Haru. They had to visit his mother’s house to get a very big and very old-looking book, made of seaweed paper. When they arrived back at Rin and Sousuke’s home after a brief conversation with Mrs. Matsuoka (who didn’t seem fazed in the by Rin taking the book, Haruka noticed), Rin opened the book onto the table in front of them, and started to explain in-detail how it would work.

 

“Yes, Haru, for the last time, it will work. I’ve seen it work.” Rin said absent mindedly, only realized what he had revealed after.

 

“...Who’s used it?” Haruka questioned gently, seeing his friend tense.

 

“My mom. Sousuke sometimes,” He replies flatly. “Let’s get back to work. We need seaweed and an Angelfish.” He avoided Haruka’s eye and started swimming towards the door. Haruka has no idea why Rin’s mother or Sousuke would need legs, or why he wouldn’t need the potion to change. But, he could tell Rin didn’t want to talk about it further right now, so he wouldn’t pry.

 

“There’s one to let a human breathe underwater, by the way.” Rin quipped as they were swimming. Haruka’s head snapped up at that, and Rin laughed. “It only works for a few hours, but it does work.” He carefully picked a piece of seaweed and inspected it.

 

Haruka’s mind was racing. He could show Makoto his home. The thought of _Makoto_ and _ocean_ together made him much more excited than he was willing to admit.

 

“Well that got your attention, didn’t it?” Rin smirked and put the seaweed he’d picked in his bag. He looked back at Haruka with a competitive gleam in his eye. “So, do you bet I can catch an Angelfish before you?”

 

“You’re on.” Haruka replied immediately.

 

***

 

Makoto jumped at the knock on his door. He was back on his laptop, this time watching cat videos and trying not to think about Haru.

 

“Yes?” He called, taking out an earbud.

 

“Makoto, can you come keep the twins busy while I’m cooking?” His mom asked, leaning into his room but obviously distracted by the twins.

 

“Oh, sure, of course,” Makoto smiled, closing up his computer and standing to walk with Ren and Ran to the living room.

 

***

 

“Haru! Wait! You can’t just-” Rin was calling from the other side of the cave. He had already traded his tail for legs and tugged on a pair of jammers that were stashed there. Haruka was still half-way through the transformation, legs formed but covered in blue scales, skin starting to show in some spots but most hidden above his ankles. He was trying-and failing, mostly-to get used to his new legs, and fell over more than once.

 

“You need to stay in the water until all your scales are gone. Or else that happens.” Rin told him, looking down at where he was sprawled face-first in the sand. “Your muscles aren’t used to being used upright just yet, if you let your legs develop all the way you won’t fall as much.”

 

Haruka huffed and irritatedly blew a piece of hair out of his face his face, but crawled over to the shore and sat in the water anyway. Rin went back to looking through the small chest filled with swimsuits his dad stashed there years ago.

 

“I think you’ll fit into a pair of my suits, it might not be an exact fit but it’ll work well enough,” Rin tossed him a ball of black and silver fabric. Haruka was silent as Rin came and sat next to him.

 

“Why do you know so much about this?”

 

Rin didn’t look up from the water as he answered.

 

“My dad was human, actually. That’s um. That’s why I don’t need the book to get legs. And the reason my mom and Sousuke use it is because we go visit my dad’s parent’s pretty often. And I was living with them when I disappeared when we were 12. Sorry. That I didn’t tell you, I mean.”

 

To say Haruka was shocked was an incredible understatement. It explained his friend’s obsession with humans, and why he barely had scales anywhere other than his fin. It also explained why Haruka had never met his dad, even before he passed away all those years ago.

 

“Oh.” Was how he reacted on the outside.

 

“Wow, don’t act too surprised, it’s not like I just dropped a huge bomb on you or anything.” Rin smirked, falling onto his back. Apparently he was over the heavy mood in the air. “How’re your legs coming along?”

 

Haruka twisted his new limbs. The scales were nearly gone below his knees now, it wouldn’t be long before he was completely human.

 

Well.

 

Until he’d look completely human.

 

***

 

“Onii-chan! Can we watch The Little Mermaid? Please?” Ran begged. Makoto, Ren, and Ran had been watching some kid’s show for the past 15 minutes and Makoto was almost asleep. Something about Disney Channel always made him tired.

 

“We can start it but dinner will probably be ready before we can watch all of it.” Makoto said. He didn’t want to watch it because it reminded him of Haru. Not at all.

 

“That’s fine!” Ran exclaimed.

 

“Hey, wait! I wanna watch Lion King!” Ren protested.

 

“We watched what you wanted yesterday, it’s my turn!”

 

“That’s right, Ren. We’ll watch The Little Mermaid tonight but tomorrow we can watch whatever you want, okay?” Makoto suggests, trying to keep them from fighting.

 

Ren sulked, but eventually pouted out a “fine” and Makoto got up to pop the disc into the DVD player.

 

***

 

After dinner, Makoto decided to take a walk. The twins had fallen asleep during the end of the movie, so Makoto had some free time.

 

He hadn’t really been planning on going anywhere in particular, but he ended up on the same beach he met Haru. Somehow he let his feet lead him to their cave. It was a long shot Haru was there, but he could at least sit down somewhere-

 

“Makoto!”

 

“Haru-goddammit, hold on! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” Rin called after him, and sure enough, Haru was face down in the sand.

 

“Haru? Are you okay?!” Makoto asked, kneeling down to help him up. Haru took his hand and stood up.

 

Wait.

 

Stood, on his legs.

 

What.

 

“You-you have legs now?!”

 

Needless to say, Makoto was extremely confused.

 

Haru nodded, which did not help lessen his confusion whatsoever.

 

“Um.” He looked over to Rin, hoping for some clarity, but only found him laughing into his hand.

 

Makoto noticed his hand was still in Haru’s.

 

“Rin’s mom knew a spell-potion-thingy.” Haru explained, frowning at not knowing exactly what it was.

 

Makoto just nodded, staring at their joined hands.

 

Meanwhile, Rin had given up on trying to hold in his laughter and was doubled over and clutching his stomach.

 

Haru glared at him while Makoto tilted his head like the lost puppy he was.

 

“It’s just- Haru just- I never thought I’d see him- God you two are so disgustingly in love and awkward this is the best day ever.” Rin gets out between giggles.

 

Haru continued to glare.

 

“Um. Why is that so funny?” Makoto asked, his head still tilted.

 

“He just looks at you like he looks at water, plus he _willingly_ gave up being in the water to come see you. I’m just- happy I guess. I never thought he’d find something he likes more than swimming.” Rin said. “That, and you act so awkwardly adorable around him.”

 

“Oh.” Makoto breathed, flushing from being called adorable.

 

“Stop _glaring_ at me, Haru. Seriously, I know that look. You don’t need to be jealous, I have Sou at home, I’m not gonna try and steal your man.” Haru just looked away while Makoto blushed even harder.

 

“So, um, where are you staying?” Makoto asked, genuinely curious. And completely prepared to offer for them to stay with him. He’d figure out what to tell his parents later.

 

“Rin’s grandparent’s house. He’s half-human.” Haru replied simply.

 

“Oh.” Makoto said again.

 

“Yeah, they live in a town near here.” Rin’s eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. “Damn, I should’ve brought Sousuke along. Too bad he’s visiting his parents for the week. They’d love to see him.” He scrunched up his nose at the thought.

 

“Uh, who’s Sousuke?” Makoto asked. He was starting to realize just how little he knew about his soulmate’s life.

 

“Rin’s soulmate. He’s a jerk.” Haru said, glaring at the ground.

 

“Haru!” Was Rin’s offended shout.

 

“He threatened me the first time we met. And he doesn’t appreciate the water correctly.”

 

“He was just trying to protect me, okay? He didn’t know what we are to each other and stuff, he was just trying to be a good soulmate. And no one appreciates the water correctly according to you.” Rin deadpanned. Haru just huffed.

 

Makoto didn’t want to be needlessly jealous, but “ _what they are to each other and stuff_ ” didn’t sound as innocent as it probably was. Besides, Rin has a soulmate too, and they’re obviously happy together if his grandparents would want to see him. He bit his lip and tried to push down the feeling burning in his chest.

 

They stood there quietly for a moment, until Rin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

 

“Alright kiddos, I’m gonna head down to the train station, just meet me there when you’re done.” He said, starting to walk away, waving over his shoulder.

 

They watched him go.

 

_Ugh, why can’t I stop thinking about what Rin said? It’s probably nothing, I should stop overreacting. Haru’s my soulmate, anyway, not Rin’s. I shouldn’t be so-_

 

“Makoto?” Haru  interrupted his inner-monologue.

 

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine, Haru. Just thinking.” Makoto smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

 

“Rin didn’t mean anything bad by the whole ‘what we are to each other thing’.” Haru said anyway, and Makoto flushed over how easy to read he was.

 

“Oh, I know, I was just…”

 

“Jealous.” Haru finished, a small, teasing smile on his lips.

 

“Haruuuu…” Makoto whined.

 

“It’s ok. It’s cute.” Haru stepped closer, but just barely, still unused to being upright. “Me and Rin have just been through a lot together. I was one of the only people there for him when his dad died, and I pretty much became an unofficial member of his family when my grandmother died. He’s like my brother, and Yamazaki thought me being so close to him was holding him back from his full potential or something.” Haru shrugged.

 

“Oh.” Makoto nodded slightly. The sun was only just peeking out from the horizon. Makoto got an idea.

 

“Hey, Haru, it’s getting kinda late, do you maybe want to stay with me tonight? I’m sure my parents would love to meet you.” Makoto asked, looking over to Haru. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing against the soft orange glow of the sunset, his head turned down, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Makoto suddenly wished he could draw so he could capture this scene on paper.

 

“S-Sure.” Haru said, looking over at Makoto. Makoto grinned, his head tilting, eye-closing grin.

 

“I should probably let Rin know, though.” He added, looking away, definitely _not_ blushing _what are you talking about_ , and Makoto nodded.

 

“I’ll walk you.”

 

***

 

“Ah, I see how it is. Have fun, use protection.” Rin said with a wink and a laugh before he turned and walked towards the train.

 

Makoto practically glowed red while Haruka looked bored.

 

“S-So, we should get going, before it gets too, um, late.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. (Which was also bright red.)

 

Haruka nodded, turned to take a step, and promptly fell. Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught him.

 

“Are you okay, Haru?” Makoto asked, and Haruka nearly fell again as he looked up to see a scene right out of that shoujo manga Rin showed him once, Makoto acting as the unfairly attractive love interest.

 

This was going to be a long night. Haruka hoped his cheeks were heat resistant enough for it.

 

***

 

As expected, Makoto’s parents loved Haruka right away.

 

Makoto explained that Haruka was his soulmate, and they’d met while he was out on a run a week and a half ago (the truth part), but Haru lived in a different town and was just visiting so they thought it would be best if they waited to tell them when he came back for a longer stay (the lie part).

 

“So that’s why you wanted to know what color that vase was! Oh, look at his eyes, they’re gorgeous. Welcome to the family, sweetie.” His mom had teared up a bit as she held Haruka’s face gently.

 

“Th-Thank you.” Haruka said, blushing hard.

 

“Of course, Haruka, you’ll always have a home here from now on.” She smiled. Makoto got his smile from his mother, Haruka noticed, from the dimple in their left cheek right down to the comforting effect it had on him.

 

After he was hugged at least 26 times by Makoto’s parents, they went up to his bedroom, Makoto’s arm around his waist, helping him stay steady.

 

“The twins are asleep already, but I’m sure you’ll meet them tomorrow.” Makoto said as he laid the futon out next to his bed. “Ah, you can take the bed, Haru. I wouldn’t want you to sleep on the floor your first night with legs.”

 

“It’s okay. We can just sleep on the bed together.” Haruka shrugged, as Makoto’s eyes widened and he flushed and sputtered. “Oh, and I need something to sleep in.”

 

“Oh, sure let me just find something for you.” Makoto seemed to blush even harder at the thought of Haruka in his clothes. Haruka just shrugged again.

  
Later, as Haruka was wrapped up in Makoto’s sent, as well as the warm body of the boy next to him, he wondered how he ever fell asleep without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember when i said i'd update fairly regularly? sorry about that. i rlly have no excuse other than stress and life got in the way. 
> 
> bUT I'M SO HAPPY MY BABES ARE TOGETHER AGAIN HARU HAS LEGS MAKO IS A JEALOUS BUT SWEET BABU also expect mr steal yo girl to show up next chapter btw kisumi is my tHE LOVE OF MY LIFE I LOVE HIM AND HIS STUPID COTTON CANDY HAIR AND DUMB FACE MY BBY
> 
> whether you comment or just lurk ilysm for putting up with my bullshit ur the best here's a cookie (but pls leave a comment that way i can reply and let you know how awesome you are personally and i want to do that bc you are all awesome babes)
> 
> also this isn't proofread by anyone other than me and i do a terrible job at it so if you see anything wrong pls let me know 
> 
> tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com come watch me yell into the abyss

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how long this will be but it shouldn't be super-long. i hope you all enjoyed and it wasn't too ooc or awkwardly written!! my tumblr is tamakisemocorner.tumblr.com so come yell at me there if i take too long putting up a chapter or something 
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks/tumblr messages/literally eVERYTHING will make me squeal like a child finally receiving the pony they've always wanted in addition to me loving you forever and ever and ever and ever
> 
> (EDIT: i made a playlist for this fic!!! it's more like 'inspired' by it than to actually go along but it's just a bunch of fluffy love songs you can listen to it [right here](http://8tracks.com/kittykate928/a-feeling-i-never-knew-existed))


End file.
